nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Direct connect
Parameters Anyone know if there are other command line parameters that work from the command line? I tried the ones listed here: http://nwn.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=377013&forum=74, but without success. 15:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) PirateIsles * There are a few others, but I forget the codes off the top of my head. For example, there is the one used by the Toolset to load a particular module (not applicable to multiplayer, but still a command line parameter). As far as I know, no one has found a use for the parameters listed in that topic you linked to (-epm, -epr, -epf, capture, and -ecf; I am ignoring the ones that were quickly retracted as not being parameters for nwmain.exe). --The Krit 19:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Edit: The desktop shortcut article has the password parameter listed. That probably should be added here as well. Or maybe the articles should be merged, but that would take more time. --The Krit 19:18, February 8, 2011 (UTC) * "+LoadNewModule " -- 00:10, 29 July 2017 (UTC) Host names The summary of the latest edit to the article says "probably fair to assume anyone still running a server knows how to publish it" – I question this assessment. First off, "it" refers to the hostname? Grammatically, "it" should refer to the server, but publishing the server (formerly via GameSpy, now via some NWNx services) has nothing to do with whether or not the server has a hostname. I'd go with "publish it" meaning "let players know the hostname", but even that comes up short since publicizing a hostname is no different than publicizing an IP address. The way I see to interpret the summary that makes sense in context is "probably fair to assume anyone still running a server knows how to register a hostname for their computer". Is that what was meant? If so, how does the ability to run prepackaged software suggest knowledge of how to get a name for their IP address? How does this knowledge suggest a desire to do so, especially when there is often a cost involved? How does the passage of time ("still running") affect things? --The Krit (talk) 11:10, July 29, 2017 (UTC) * Come to think of it, "probably fair to assume" is often code for "I don't know, but it would be convenient if". So I thought I would dig up some hard facts. There is a list of NWN servers at YourServerList. Among the roleplay servers listed as being up, 16 use names while 43 use numeric IP addresses. (For these counts, if two servers differ only in the port number, I counted them as one server.) The other categories tell a similar story, aside from "story", which has 4 servers using names and only 3 using numeric. It looks to me like hostnames are far from being ubiquitous among NWN servers. I'm inclined to have the article relegate "hostname" to a secondary position (and probably create an article for it, similar to the one for IP address). --The Krit (talk) 19:53, July 30, 2017 (UTC) * It's been a few days, and anonymous editors have a history of not replying to comments, so I've gone ahead with a change to emphasize IP address over hostname. --The Krit (talk) 04:01, August 3, 2017 (UTC)